JLA The Stooge
Jerry Anderson (Born 25,February 1987) is an eFed wrestler who was formerly signed to VCW. He currently owns and operates the Australian School of Wrestling Background JLA comes from the rough streets of Frankston. Fighting to stay alive against the drug addicts and homeless bums on the street. JLA tried to make it as a pro skate boarder but it didn't appeal to him any more . So JLA started training to wrestle so he could get money. Graduating from his class he wrestled in the little wrestling promotions in Australia. He earned enough money by training young wrestlers before closing JLA's Wrestling School Australia. He moved to the USA and started training wrestlers in North Carolina before moving to Vegas to wrestle in VCW. VCW (August 2008-July 2009) JLA debuted on August 6 2008 in VCW by beating Li Kung Pao. The newcomer JLA was pumped for his first match in VCW and was taking on the martial arts expert, Li Kung Pao. JLA hit the Iced Coffee Plunge and pined Li Kung Pao in 2:45. JLA's second match was not so good losing to DJ Logan Sparks. JLA put that behind him and was ready to tak on the big superstar of VCW. Jose showed a fire that nobody had seen out of him. Unfortunately, JLA wasn't going to let Reyes get the better of him. The Stooge ended the match with Eat the Dirt beating Jose Reyes in 7:19. JLA and Reyes rivalry to a whole new level. Jose Reyes picking about a new manager Josh Brodey and Josh helped Jose to pick up the pin-fall on JLA The Stooge. JLA and Josh Reyes had a match at Windfall which Jose Reyes beat JLA and JLA moved on from there mishab. Soon after feuding with Jose JLA went back to Australia to speak with an up-and-coming Australian Wrestler Jacob Anwar after coming back Samantha Swift told JLA to get to the ring and verse Jack Francis but Jack was to good. That match put JLA in the VCW Juniorweight Title picture. Travis Long got in the way of JLA and cost JLA his title match so JLA tried to put an end to Travis Long who JLA turned to for a tag-team partner only weeks before. Travis beat JLA when he wasn't looking JLA and Long versed each other with Long picking up the win twice. JLA and Jacob Anwar JLA and Anwar started there first match as a tag-team versing the Backwater Boyz with JLA and Anwar picking up the win. The next week the Crashers versed the Tribe of Rage losing by pinfall. After weeks of neogations Anwar and JLA teamed up with Manager Steve McCanny and Valet and real-life girlfriend of Anwar to create the Clash City Rockers Crash City Rockers JLA and Anwar (with McCanny and Amazing) created the Australian-American Tag Team Championship and feuded with the Roman Bros. After a few months of tag-team success JLA and Anwar fell out and broke up the stable. This caused problems for the group with JLA going on hiatus, Millie losing air time and McCanny being released because of lack of creativity on McCanny's behalf. Anwar was the only wrestler to have success being the only member to be wrestling week to week. Retirement On January 22, 2010, Jerry Anderson announced his retirement and is moving back to Australia with his family. Luckily, Anderson faced his last match against his best friend Jacob Anwar in VCW where they both started their professional wrestling careers. Personal life Jerry is married to Lyn Wainwright they have one child Jerry Jnr (D.O.B 21/4/2006). Anderson is on hiatus because of Lyn having cancer. Lyn died in June 2011 in her fight against cancer, Anderson has stood down from in-ring performing and has re-opened the Australian School of Wrestling. Championships and Accomplishments * Top of the Class (Australian School of Wrestling) Rivalries & Feuds *Vs "The Tempest" Jose Reyes w/ Josh Brodey (August 2008-September 2008) *Vs Travis Long (1 October 2008-22 October 2008) *Vs Various Tag-Teams (29 October-early 2009) *Vs Anwar (early 2009- Mid 2009) Entrance Themes *'"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Greenday' **"Clash City Rockers" by The Clash Moveset *'Finishing Moves' :*''Eat Dirt'' (Full Nelson Face Buster) :*''Iced Coffee Plunge'' (Shooting Star Press) *'Signature Moves' :*'Stooge Lock '(Single Leg Crab) :*''JLA Backbreaker ''(Canadian Backbreaker) *'With Jacob Anwar' :*'Skyrocket Plunge' (Phoenix Splash by Anwar followed by Shooting Star Press by JLA) Tag-Team Partners and Managers *Travis Long *Jacob Anwar *Steve McCanny *Millie Amazing JLA The Stooge Category:1989 births The Stooge,JLA